


Hard Work(out)

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clothes Kink, Fluff, Flufftober, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, alec really likes magnus' workout gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: Alec likes watching Magnus use his magic. That isn't what he gets.Magnus wasn’t practicing magic.Scattered around the room were various free weights and dumbbells that had obviously been in recent use. In the middle of it all was Magnus, hanging suspended from a high bar, arms extended and muscles straining as he pulled himself up. Thick, heavy weights were strapped to each of his ankles, but that didn’t slow him down as he completed pull-up after pull-up.He was a vision straight out of a wet dream.Written for Flufftober Day 17: Fun





	Hard Work(out)

Alec glanced at the closed door to Magnus’ training room for the third time in half an hour. Giving up his Institute reports as a lost cause, he closed his laptop and gave into temptation. Years of grueling Shadowhunter training, and it all crumbled in the face of his boyfriend practicing his magic.

Walking into the room, he was suddenly glad he hadn’t accidentally tucked the laptop under his arm. He would have dropped it in his surprise.

Magnus wasn’t practicing magic.

Scattered around the room were various free weights and dumbbells that had obviously been in recent use. In the middle of it all was Magnus, hanging suspended from a high bar, arms extended and muscles straining as he pulled himself up. Thick, heavy weights were strapped to each of his ankles, but that didn’t slow him down as he completed pull-up after pull-up.

He was a vision straight out of a wet dream.

Form-fitting blacks pants clung to every curve and muscle on his body from hips to calves. He may as well have been wearing nothing at all, for all the modesty they afforded. Above the waistband, the sharp cut of his hips and abs were on display, skin shining with exertion. His shirt was barely more than a scrap of fabric, a tank top except that it cut off below his chest. It was a dark purple color, and with a surge of heat, Alec realized it matched the wilting streaks in his damp hair.

A crop top, he remembered Izzy calling it. He didn’t even know Magnus owned any crop tops. A tiny thrill raced down his spine as he wondered what else was in that closet he didn’t know about yet.

Alec couldn’t drag his eyes away.

“Alec. You look surprised,” Magnus said, not pausing in his repetitions.

It took him a moment to answer, distracted by the way Magnus’ stomach expanded and tightened with each indrawn breath, and the flex of his muscles as he moved.

“You said you were running through some training exercises. I thought you meant…” Alec wiggled his fingers in an admittedly poor imitation of Magnus’ magic.

“Not today.” Magnus jumped down from the bar, landing lightly on his feet. He rolled out his shoulders and neck in a long, sinuous stretch. “I may be naturally gifted with good looks, but it does take some work on my part.” He winked. “Besides, a little physical exertion is fun, don’t you think?”

With that, he bent down to unfasten the weights from his ankles. The flex of muscle in his ass and thighs was clearly visible beneath the obscenely clingy pants.

They were very good pants, Alec had to admit. He squinted at something on Magnus’ leg. “Wait, is that mesh?” he asked. “On your pants?”

Magnus preened and turned in a full circle, which did nothing to help Alec’s concentration. But it did confirm that not only were there mesh cutouts on the back of his calves, but also in a diamond pattern that went all the way up the outside of his thighs.

“Yes. This style is all the rage, I’ll have you know.”

Alec swallowed, the thought of running his fingers along the mesh far more intriguing than the latest trends in workout apparel. He wondered what it would feel like, the texture of the translucent fabric and the warm, hard muscle underneath.

Magnus was still talking. “I could lend you some of mine if you like. I have a light gray pair that would really show off your…” he licked his lips as his eyes blatantly scanned Alec from head to toe, still in his suit from a day of Clave meetings, “…assets.”

“Um…No thanks, I’m good,” Alec said quickly. Though privately he wondered what he might look like in them.

Maybe he’d let Magnus convince him next time.

“Such a shame,” Magnus said, and Alec had a feeling he wasn’t the only one considering what he’d look like in the pants.

Turning around, Magnus went back to removing the weights, widening his stance as he bent forward. He shot a glance over his shoulder as he removed one band and then the other with a loud rip of velcro. Alec was behind him before he made the decision to move, one hand tracing along the mesh diamond at his thigh. It felt even better than he imagined, and he flushed hot under the layers of his work clothes.

The other hand pressed low against the sweat-slick skin of Magnus’ back to keep him from rising. When Magnus didn’t protest the position, Alec slid the hand down, tracing one of the dimples in his back towards his waistband to dip a finger beneath the stretchy fabric.

Beneath him, Magnus let out a low hum, pushing up on his toes to get further into Alec’s hands as they came to rest on his ass. Alec kneaded at the large muscles, firm yet pliant under his palms. His thumbs pressed together at the center, tracing a line against the seam of fabric that ran from beneath the waistband to where it disappeared between Magnus’ legs.

He had teased Magnus like this in bed before, running his fingers along the seam of his skin and refusing to spread him open and press inside until Magnus was a trembling, panting mess beneath him. It had amazed him at first, that such a powerful man would so easily hand Alec the means to take him apart.

He would never give Magnus cause to regret it.

“You know,” he said, his voice casual as he continued to run his thumbs up and down along the raised line of fabric. “These pants are so tight, it’s more trouble than it’s worth to take them off you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” he said, and let his hand drift lower, cupping between his legs where Magnus was already getting hard.

A low grunt escaped Magnus as he braced his palms against the floor. The greater stretch widened his legs and opened him up even further to Alec’s hands. He pressed down harder as a reward, giving Magnus more of the contact he needed.

Which reminded him. “Are you okay down there for so long?” He paused the gentle stroking, needing to make sure he was heard.

“The only way I won’t be okay is if you don’t go back to doing what you were doing,” was the strained answer.

“You’re very demanding tonight.” Alec laughed, giving Magnus’ ass a swat.

Alec could practically see the answering pout on his face as he replied, “I’m the High Warlock, haven’t you heard? I’m used to getting my way.”

The position Magnus was in, folded in over himself, didn’t give him any leeway to push back against Alec’s hand. Alec took full advantage of that fact, and set to his task with all the determination of a born leader. Feather-light touches alternated with harder presses of his hand over the silky material of the workout pants, never giving Magnus time to adjust to one or the other before he switched tactics yet again. Beneath him, small groans gave way to shuddering breaths and heaves of air as all Magnus could do was take what he was given.

Alec leaned back, the better to appreciate the full view. Magnus’ ass high in the air, fabric pulled tight over trembling muscle. Further down, the heavy bulge of him was an obscene outline tightly constrained against the thin material, framed by his legs like an ode to pornographic artwork. All for Alec, and Alec alone.

“Alec. Alexander. Come on.” Magnus panted, clearly not pleased at this moment of reflection.

Alec huffed in laughter, bending over to place an open mouth kiss against the small of his back. The skin under his lips was hot, the tang of salt blooming sharp against Alec’s tongue. He lapped at it, greedy for the scent and taste of him. He could stay like this forever, sink himself into every line and crevice of Magnus. Burrow himself so deep that a part of him would be left inside for all eternity, regardless of how far apart they traveled.

Overtaken by a surge of pure want, he pressed himself forward to chase his own pleasure, grabbing at Magnus’ hips to deepen the contact.

There was a time when Alec had dreamed up fantasies just like this. Training exercises that ended in sweat and tangled bodies and all the things he could never, ever have. This put them all to shame. His fantasies never included love, the warmth that spread in a wave straight from his pounding heart to every point in his body. He never imagined how it felt to touch the man who was his entire world, who he would do anything for.

He needed Magnus closer, needed more.

“Up, up,” he said, urging Magnus upright with his hands and his voice.

Magnus went with it, then swayed on his feet as his body adjusted to the head rush. Alec wrapped an arm around his chest, steadying him and pressing a kiss against the top of his shoulder.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you.” Whether he needed it or not, Alec would always be there to steady him.

Magnus looked back over his shoulder and Alec met his lips, eagerly parting them to let Magnus inside.

“I know,” Magnus said when they broke apart.

Alec snaked his free arm around Magnus’ stomach, admiring the hard smoothness of his abs before working his hand down beneath his waistband. The angle was slightly off and he could barely move his arm due to how tight the stupid pants were, but finally he closed a hand around the hot length of him. Magnus was already coated with wetness inside his pants, and Alec wasted no time before stroking him with what little motion he could muster.

Apparently, it was enough, because Magnus’ head fell back against Alec’s shoulder with a strained cry. His hips twitched in time with each movement, and it didn’t take long before his entire body tensed and a wet warmth spilled onto Alec’s fingers.

When it was over, Magnus slumped backwards with a happy sigh, trusting Alec to take his weight. This close, Alec could feel each of his breaths as they steadied, feel the slowing thud as his racing pulse settled. He could feel the heat coming off him in waves, a combination of the intense workout and what they just did together.

Magnus’ sweat was on Alec’s chest, his come on his hand, and his body in his arms. The intimacy of it was sudden and visceral. He had a hold on every part of Magnus, inside and out. He never wanted to let go.

“That might have been my best workout ever,” Magnus mumbled, the vibrations from his voice buzzing against Alec’s skin where they were pressed together. “I told you physical exertion was fun.”

Alec extracted his hand from its lycra prison, shaking out his wrist to try and get the circulation back. Magnus could say what he wanted about fashion, but Alec never had this problem with sweatpants.

He said as much, and Magnus turned in his arms to place a kiss on his nose. “It’s a good thing you look so good in them.” And then paused, looking down between their bodies. “I think I still owe you one.”

“More than one,” Alec correcting, holding up his hand. There was an indentation across his forearm. “I could have lost the arm.”

“My brave Shadowhunter, vanquisher of greater demons. Only to fall tragically in battle at the hands of Lululemon.”

Alec couldn’t help it, he kissed him again. When they came up for air, Magnus took his hand, leading them towards the shower.

“Let me show you how much I appreciate your heroic efforts.”


End file.
